What Happens Next
by Clarice Vanilla-Sugar
Summary: When Emmett and Rosalie decide they are ready to take their relationship to the next step, can they handle what happens next? Will they be able to cope? EmXR AH, Better summary coming later
1. Prologue

_**What Happens Next**_

_A/N: This idea hit me while watching a show. I'm not going to say which show yet because it could give away what I want to do with this story. But in the mean time, I hope you enjoy it as much as I hope I'm going to enjoy writing, well typing, this story. Please tell me what you think afterwards._

Summary: When Emmett and Rosalie decide they are ready for the next step in their relationship, what will happen? Can they overcome all the troubles? EmXR AH

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer or her characters that she had beautifully created. **

**Prologue: This is my Story**

I lifted my head up to look at the angel that I had had my head on. His broad chest, the muscles that rippled with the simplest twitch, the always present smile and the dimples that went with it. This man was an angel and the best part, he's my angel. He told me no matter what, I would always be his and he would always be mine. We had a plan to go to college and after college, officially start our life together.

I looked at the ring that fit my finger perfectly and wondered what my parents would think. What would my brother think? Mom and dad will probably flip when they found out that I was engaged, but Jasper would understand. I mean he knew Emmett and I were in love, just like he was head over heels in love with Alice. I was wondering when they would actually do a little PDA at school. Bella says that they don't need to because just watching them look at each other is like they are having their own private moment and that she always feels the need to look away. I laughed when I first heard this but soon realized, she was right.

Bella and Edward are probably the cutest couple ever, though they probably would still be crushing on each other secretly if it wasn't for Alice's meddling. You see Alice and Edward are brother and sister although they look nothing alike. The only thing they share is their pale skin, but in Forks, Washington, who doesn't have pale skin?

And me? Well I'm Rosalie Hale. Long, blonde hair that waves gently down my back. Sparkling, blue eyes that can be as hard as steel when need be. To some, I'm a bitch but that's only because I know what they truly are and I don't want to be involved in that. To some, I'm the queen although I wish they would stop following me around. To some, I'm a friend or a shopping buddy. To some, I'm a sister whether it is biologically or not. And to one, I'm their angel and he wouldn't trade me for anything.

This is my story.


	2. Chapter One

_**What Happens Next**_

_A/N: Again, no information on what T.V. show I was watching, but if you can guess it then I'll tell you if you get it right. I'm not into that whole give the next chapter to someone thing. Anyways enjoy._

Summary: When Emmett and Rosalie decide they are ready for the next step in their relationship, what will happen? Can they overcome all the troubles? EmXR AH

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer or her characters that she had beautifully created. **

**Chapter One: He's mine, not Yours**

Okay, so you're at school and sitting in class, mind you it's a class that you don't have to pay attention in to pass. So you're spacing out and what not, thinking about your family, your friends, and your fiancé. So you're practically in "la la land". Of course it's like sleeping with your eyes open. So you're not disturbed right? Wrong.

"Oh my gosh! Rosalie Lillian Hale! Is that a ring?!" Lauren's nasally voice rang out. I jumped in my seat causing my head to fall out of my hand and hit the table. I pick up my head and rub it, glaring at Lauren for ruining my "la la land".

"No Lauren it's just a piece of junk I found on the floor and decided I'd put it on my finger. Of course it's a ring!" I said. My voice was screaming annoyance.

"Who got it for you?" Jessica, her faithful side kick, asked following her over to my desk.

I tried waving them off while saying, "Emmett of course."

"Oh you're so lucky, if he was mine-" I cut her off, jealousy getting the best of me.

"Well he's not, he's mine." I said in a final tone. I was threw talking to them. Luckily, the bell rang and I grabbed my bag and ran out of the room. I ran into something solid and felt strong, muscular arms wrapping around my waist, keeping me from falling. A boisterous laugh rang out through the halls. I knew who the wall was and I was so happy. I buried my face deeper into his chest, inhaling his scent.

"Well hello there to you too, Miss Hale. Or should I say soon to be Mrs. Emmett McCarthy." He whispered into my ear sending shivers down my spine. I brought my head out from his chest and smacked his arm playfully.

"I told you not until at least our first year of college." I smiled up at him giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"That's too far away. I want you to be mine officially, now." He pouted.

All I could do was roll my eyes. I'd told him many times that I was already officially his. Since the day I became his official girlfriend. He grinned at me and gave me a kiss on the lips before throwing me over his shoulder and taking me to my next class.

"Emmett Daniel McCarthy, you put me down right now!" I shouted laughing the whole time.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you babe. Someone was yelling in my ear, I think I might be deaf." I laughed harder and then Alice and Bella came running up to me.

"Hey Rose, we are going on a triple date tomorrow after school and so we are going shopping today after school, 'kay?" Alice asked skipping along beside Emmett while Bella replied something along the same lines to Emmett. I heard Bella say something about being dragged by the pixie demon to go shopping with her and giggled.

"Sure Alice but you couldn't tell me that next period? We have the same class together." I said looking at her.

"Well I could have, but I'm just so excited!" She said a jumped up, squealing. Emmett laughed at this.

"Only Alice could be that happy about going shopping. I mean I think I saw her pass out last year when someone mentioned shopping online." Alice's face was one of horror.

"You said you wouldn't tell!" She screamed and Emmett finally set me down although he was using me as a shield. Ass.

"Heh, looks like the cat is out of the bag, huh?" He said cowering. No one could stand a pissed off Alice. Not even me. "Oh would you look at the time. I've got to get to history so Jasper can bore me on another session of the civil war. See you guys later." And after a quick peck on the lips, he was off like a bat out of hell.

"This isn't over Emmett McCarthy!" Alice shouted at the now Emmett-less hallway. People gave us looks but we were used to it by now. "Now, who's ready for some dodge ball?" Alice asked and I swear Bella paled.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Gym passed like usual, Bella wrecked havoc while Alice and I laughed at whoever was the victim. Bella would blush and it would repeat. It was always funnier when Mike was hit and he'd come up and say "how 'bout you make it up to me with dinner?" Bella about died the first time but now she just reminded him she was with Edward and if he ever tried to pull something, she'd sick Edward, Emmett and Jasper on him. He'd walk away with his tail between his legs and we would all laugh. Mike was such a pussy.

I was putting my clothes back on after a little shower and blow drying my hair. Surprisingly, Coach Clapp gave us girls enough time to do all that. Of course I had to do a little persuading but it was all worth it in the end. I was pulling on my under garments when the bell rang. Shot.

I quickly finished getting dressed before walking out to find Emmett. Lauren and Jessica were talking to him, Edward and Jasper. Jessica was getting a little too close to them, well Emmett mostly, but still too close for my liking. I ran up to them looking for trouble.

"What are you two doing?" I asked crossing my arms over my chest.

"Well we were just keeping them company while they waited for you. We didn't want someone to try to take them from you." Jessica quickly forced out of her mouth.

"Uh-huh. Now why don't ya'll get out of here before I decide that I don't want to believe your lie." They scampered off and kind of reminded me of Mike earlier. Emmett sighed.

"I totally had that covered Rose." He said pouting. He thought he could handle things by himself. Isn't he just adorable?

"Yeah, sure you did dude." Jasper laughed high fiving Edward. I walked up to Emmett and wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed his lips passionately. He was pouting still but soon responded. I pulled away and looked at him.

"I love you."

"I love you more and more each minute." He responded which made me grin.

"Stop sucking face and let's go eat, I'm hungry." Alice grumbled coming out of the locker room. Bella ran up to Edward and hid behind him.

"What's up Alice?" Jasper asked pulling her into his arms.

"Bella won't wear the heels I got her to wear." She pouted and we all laughed. Leave it to Alice to worry about what Bella is and isn't wearing.


	3. Chapter Two

_**What Happens Next**_

_A/N: Here we are with chapter two and thank me for not getting a bad case of writer's block yet. Now onward with the story!_

Summary: When Emmett and Rosalie decide they are ready for the next step in their relationship, what will happen? Can they overcome all the troubles? EmXR AH

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer or her characters that she had beautifully created. **

**Chapter Two: Negative vs. Positive**

I was sitting at the table with Emmett and the gang. We always ate lunch together and today Emmett, Jasper and Edward where debating who would be what on the football team next year. I didn't get them, Emmett was always defensive line back, Jasper was always quarter back and Edward was always running back. Edward was really fast, Jasper could throw and Emmett sure could tackle the snot out of someone.

My phone vibrated in my pocket. I picked it up and read the message from Bella.

_Hey im in the rr n could use a pad or tampon… Alice doesnt hav any._

_Love B_

I smiled and got up heading to the bathroom. When I walked in I froze. I always got my period three days before Bella and Alice gets hers' three days after Bella. But I don't have my period.

"Bella?" I called timidly. I don't ever remember a time when my voice was timid. Maybe when I was little and was getting in trouble by the teacher for making Mike's nose bleed in elementary school, but I haven't been timid since the 4th grade.

"Rose? Are you okay? You sound funny." Glad to know Bella could tell the difference. I walked to where her voice came from and handed her a tampon. "Thanks, I thought I grabbed some this morning but I guess I forgot." She said and I walked over to the mirror while she finished her business.

I lifted up my red shirt and looked at my stomach. Could I really be- no. I wouldn't think I was and I wasn't. It was just late because I was stressed. Yeah, that was it. There was no way I could be anyways. We always used protection.

The sound of the toilet flushing brought me out of my thoughts and I quickly put my shirt down as Bella walked out. I turned and smiled to her. "Ready to go back to the table and listen to the boys talk about what positions they want to play next year in college?" She smiled and nodded linking her arm through mine and we headed back to the table only to ignore the boys and talk about what we were going to look for later on while shopping.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Alice was driving, and singing, at the same time. It kind of scared me the way she wasn't even really paying attention to the road. I looked in the back seat of the car and saw Bella's face was pale like before when Alice mentioned dodge ball. I turned and looked at Alice as she stopped at a red light and continued with the loud obnoxious singing.

"Um, Alice? Maybe you should concentrate more on the road instead of the music and your singing career." I said and Alice looked at me. "Besides the way you were singing, I don't think you would get a record deal from anyone." Bella tried to hide her laughing in the back seat while Alice grumbled something unintelligible and turned down the music. Bella mouthed 'thank you' to me and I nodded in return.

I saw the sign for a pharmacy and slammed my hands on the dashboard. "Alice! Go to that pharmacy! I need to get something." Alice almost slammed on the brakes because of the tone in my voice.

"Gosh Rose, that was a great warning you gave me." She said sarcastically. I ignored her and hoped out of the car once it was safely parked. I ran inside and Bella and Alice weren't that far behind.

When I found the aisle I was looking for, I looked at all the boxes and then to Alice and Bella. "Grab the one that you think will be the most accurate." I ordered and started looking for one. Alice raised her eyebrows at me then followed Bella's lead and started looking through them all. I found one with a pink box that looked like it would be accurate. And instead of words it had smiley faces and frown-y faces. That would let me down easy, right?

"Here you go Rose. I don't know where you got the sudden interest in taking pregnancy tests but next time, if you're ever even thinking you are, you tell me A.S.A.P got it?" Alice said giving me a stern look. I nodded and took the one from her and then from Bella.

We walked to the register to pay and the lady working gave us funny looks. "Stop staring at me like my friends or I am a disgrace and mind your own damn business." I snapped at her paying her then stomping out to find a place to pee on the sticks.

"Okay, it says to wait three minutes before you look at the results." Bella said holding the three boxes to her face. I sat on the sink while Alice and Bella stood. "So what are you going to do if it turns out positive?" She asked knowing we needed a plan.

"I guess I'll tell Emmett tomorrow at dinner and see what he wants to do before making a choice, though it will definitely not be abortion." I said knowing that would never be an option for me. I hated the thought of killing a child.

"Alright and what about your parents?" Alice asked the question that I was dreading.

"I'll talk to Emmett about it. See what he wants to do first so that way they can see that we've thought about this. Hopefully they won't give us that immature speech every other parent does."

"That's if their positive Rose." Bella reminded me. I smiled at her. She sometimes always seemed to know what to say at the right time.

Alice's phone buzzed and she looked at it. "Your three minutes are up Rose." She said.

I picked up the stick that I had picked out and sighed. "Here goes nothing." I said then flipped the stick over to see what face was looking back at me. "It's negative." I sounded a bit depressed? I didn't need a baby right now though. I picked up the next one not knowing who picked it out but knew if it was the one Bella picked, it was going to be pretty damn accurate. I looked at the spot where the sign or words would be and bit my lip. "Positive." I read out loud. Bella and Alice shared a glance and then looked back at me.

"That last one is going to give you your answer Rose." Alice stated the obvious.

I swallowed and picked it up waiting to read the last one I had bought. The last one that had been picked up and read the small space provided to tell the person their future. "Positive." My voice broke and the tears slowly started to slip out from my eyes. Alice and Bella pulled me off the sink and into their arms, but their arms weren't the ones that I wanted around me. I wanted my angel's big, strong, muscular arms around me, comforting me. I decided that I wouldn't call him though. If I did, I'd want to tell him way before dinner than wait.

I pulled myself together and looked at Alice and Bella. "Let's go find something to knock those boys speechless tomorrow." I said and Alice smiled.

Bella looked at me seriously. "Rose, I think you need to set up a doctor's appointment to make sure. I'm sure Edward's dad wouldn't mind doing it for you, unless you think that would be weird." Bell muttered out nervously.

"Good idea Bella. And I wouldn't trust anyone more then I trust Carlisle." I said and hugged her again. We'd set it up though after Emmett knew.

TOTAL WORD COUNT: 1294


	4. Chapter Three

_A/N: Chapter three is here, now celebrate in good cheer! Hurray! I rhymed in an author's note! I bet none of you are that talented! Just kidding. Anyways enjoy _

Summary: When Emmett and Rosalie decide they are ready for the next step in their relationship, what will happen? Can they overcome all the troubles? EmXR AH

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer or her characters that she had beautifully created. **

**Chapter Three: Hand in Hand we Stand**

We got three amazing dresses. Bella found a nice blue dress that ended above her knees. It was tight in the bust area and flowed out underneath it. There was a bow with a diamond in the center that was separated the tight from the flowing part. Alice found a cute pink dress that hugged her in all the right places and ended about mid-thigh. I had found a red dress that hugged me nicely but flared out at the hips and stopped just short of mid-thigh. We three looked stunning in them and found the perfect shoes to go with the dresses. Let's just say the boys were going to be wishing they hadn't agreed to go out tonight.

I was scared that the talk with Emmett wasn't going to go well. Bella kept telling me that Emmett would accept me no matter what. Alice on the other hand believed he was going to be shocked and then happy and then mad that I didn't tell him sooner. I was still nervous.

The doorbell rang and Alice skipped over to it to answer it. We had gone to her house after school while the boys went to Jasper and mine's place. Bella and I slowly walked down the stairs together and went to our significant others. Emmett pulled me into his warm embrace and I buried my face in his broad chest. He chuckled heartedly and put his finger under my chin so I had to look up at him.

"Smile baby, you look gorgeous tonight." He said then kissed my lips passionately. I smiled into it and just as we were about to deepen it, someone cleared their throats.

"Let's not do it right here guys. We need to at least eat first." Alice said skipping out the door with Jasper loyally following. Edward and Bella walked out hand in hand whispering to each other. Like I said earlier, cutest couple ever.

Emmett bowed and put his arm out. "Milady." He said and I took his arm giggling.

"Why thank you kind sir. Now where did you learn to speak like that? From Edward?"

He glared pointedly. "How'd you know?"

I laughed loudly. "Did you honestly think I would think you picked that up on your own?" He shook his head in defeat and I kissed his cheek. "Good boy." And with that I strutted toward his monstrous jeep that we both loved so much.

"You're such a tease Rosie." He said starting the engine and speeding to catch up with the guys.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The food at the restaurant was amazing. It was called La Bella Italia. I had a feeling Edward picked the place seeing as Bella's name was sort of in the restaurant name. I watched Emmett as he interacted with everyone trying to find the right time to tell him. I looked out to the patio that I had seen earlier and saw it was empty and nudged Emmett. He turned to look at me and I smiled.

"Can we go talk on the patio?" I asked sweetly and he nodded gulping. What was he afraid of? I wasn't going to leave him anytime soon.

When we got out there, we found a little bench and sat on it together. "So what did you want to talk about?" He asked a bit nervously. I wanted to laugh at how he looked but couldn't.

"Well, um. Em, I'm-" I stopped and took a deep breath. "I think I'm pregnant." I mumbled and his eyes bugged.

"You think you're what?" He asked.

"I think I'm pregnant." His eyes hardened and his mouth went into a thin line.

"When did you find out?" His voice was scaring me. I slid away from him a bit afraid of what he might do.

"Yesterday while we were out shopping. I'd realized earlier at school that my period hasn't come for two months now." I said watching Emmett. My eyes never left him.

"God Rosalie! How could you do this to me?! To us?!" He stood up and roared.

I looked up at him confused. "What do you mean?" My voice was breaking. I think I knew what he meant but I just didn't want to face it.

"How could you go around and sleep with someone else. I thought we were going to get married after at least a year of college?!" He said pacing and running his hand through his hair.

The tears fell freely now. "You think I-I cheated on you?" My voice was shaking so badly. I'd never once thought about cheating on Emmett.

Emmett looked at my face then kneeled down in front of me, wiping away the tears with his big hands. "Shhhh, Rosie. It's okay. We can get through this. It'll be okay." He said trying to soothe me. I shook my head and pulled his hands away from my face and stood up.

"Why on earth would I cheat on you?! I can't believe you even thought I did! The baby that could be growing inside of me is yours you dumbass! I have never slept with anyone else Emmett and you should know better!" I screamed at him and stormed back into the restaurant and sat down in my seat. Emmett stood out there shocked and I could really give a rat's ass.

Alice and Bella shared a glance again then looked towards me. "So how did it go?" Alice asked.

"He thought I cheated on him that bastard." I spat out.

"What's going on that we should know about?" Jasper asked looking between Alice, Bella and me.

"We think Rosalie's pregnant. She took three pregnancy tests yesterday and one turned up negative but the other two were positive." Bella explained for me.

"Did you set up an appointment with the doctor?" Edward asked.

"I was going to wait until after I told Emmett so that way he could come with me, but if he's going to act like that, I'd rather have Alice and Bella come with me." I said crossing my arms over my chest. I wasn't going to take someone to see if I was really pregnant if they thought I cheated on them. "Let's just get out of here." I stood out of my seat and walked outside. Jasper went to go get Emmett and hopefully talk some sense into him.

The ride home was pretty silent seeing as I was forced to ride with Emmett. No matter how much I protested, they still took off leaving me to go back with Emmett.

"I'm sorry Rosie. It's just we've always used protection so I didn't even think about that time when it broke. I'm so sorry." His voice sounded so upset that I started crying again.

"It's okay. I'm sorry too for yelling at you."

"It's not your fault. I would've yelled at myself, too." He said grabbing my hand and rubbing circles onto the back of it.

"Will you go with me to see Carlisle?" I asked my voice still cracking from crying.

"Of course I will baby. I'll go with you where ever you want me to." He said and then kissed the back of my hand. I was so lucky to have him.


	5. Chapter Four

_A/N: Here we go with chapter four and remember Rosalie is no whore. Enjoy _

Summary: When Emmett and Rosalie decide they are ready for the next step in their relationship, what will happen? Can they overcome all the troubles? EmXR AH

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer or her characters that she had beautifully created. **

**Chapter Four: She's no Whore**

So yesterday we went to see Carlisle, Alice and Edward's dad. Let me tell you something. When your friend offers you to see her boyfriend's dad because he's a doctor, say no. It was probably the most akward-est moment ever!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

-Flashback-

_I was sitting on that little table with the gown on, it felt so weird. Emmett was sitting in the chair fiddling with his hands. I think he was more scared then I was at the moment. I rearranged my body again making that paper crinkle even more. I pulled the gown down more but felt like it didn't help. _

"_Emmett?" His head shot up and looked at me. "Would you come hold my hand?" I asked fiddling with my own fingers._

_His big grin appeared on his face and he got up and walked over to me, taking my hand. "I will always be there to hold your hand when you want me to." He whispered into my ear then took a seat next to me. _

_We were just waiting for Carlisle to come back with the results and it seemed like hours had gone by. Emmett didn't want to talk about anything until after we were sure that I was pregnant which was fine by me. But I did wish we would talk about something. I guess we were just too nervous._

_Finally Carlisle came back with the long awaited results of the test. Emmett's hand tightened on mine and I knew he was anxious and afraid at the same time. Carlisle sat down in the chair the doctor always reserves for himself._

"_Well Rosalie and Emmett, it looks like you're having a baby." I looked down at my stomach and put my free hand on it. So we really were going to be parents. "You can get changed again and the receptionist out front will make another appointment for you. Here is a list of things you can and can't eat. Take care you guys." Carlisle stood up and headed toward the door._

"_Thank you Carlisle." I said while Emmett looked lost in his thoughts._

"_It's no problem and if you have any questions, Esme and I are always just a call away." He said then walked out the door._

"_So what are we going to do Rosie?" Emmett asked and I hoped down off the table. I put a finger up and picked my clothes up so I could go get dressed in the bathroom. When I came back Emmett was fiddling with his fingers again. He looked up when I walked in and I walked over and sat on his lap turning into his chest. His arms wrapped around me and held me there, his chin resting on top of my head. "We need a plan Rose."_

_I pushed myself away so I could look at him. "I think we should tell your parents first. They will be mellower about it while my parents will throw a fit." _

"_Okay sweetheart." He said and kissed my forehead._

-End Flashback-

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Now we were sitting on the couch waiting for Emmett's parents to return for the grocery store. I was biting my lip and Emmett was drawing soothing circles on the back of my hand. What if his parents weren't as mellow as we thought they were going to be? I looked at Emmett and opened my mouth to speak but nothing came out. So I closed it and tried again.

"Emmett?" He looked at me when he heard my voice. "I want to keep this baby. No adoption or anything." I said looking in his eyes. What happened next though I didn't expect. He leaned forward and kissed me.

"I was hoping you would want to. I've always wanted kids and when I met you I always wanted you to be the mother of my children. Yes this isn't exactly the time that I wanted kids but it works. You're giving me a kid and you are the mother of it. That's all I wanted." He said when he pulled away. I smiled and ended up kissing him this time.

His parents walked in when we pulled away and Emmett got up to help his mom unload the groceries and I followed. When everything was done Emmett turned to his parents.

"Mom, Dad, we need to talk." His parents shared a look then motioned to the living room for us to be able to sit comfortably.

"So what did you want to talk about Emmett?" His mom asked in that motherly voice she had always had. It was softer then Esme's but not as motherly though I thought it was perfect.

"Well Rosie and I, we are um-" He paused taking a deep. I grabbed his hand to give him support and squeezed it to let him know I was there for him. "We are having a child." He got out and it was like he was waiting for them to yell because he didn't look up. I looked at his parents and his dad seemed shocked while his mom was crying? She stood up and wrapped her arms around Emmett.

"Stop acting like we are going to yell at you, honey. I'm actually kind of happy that you are. I know how much you love kids." She lifted one of her arms and beckoned me in. I scooted over and she hugged both of us. "I'm sure you two can handle it. Rosalie you are a strong willed person though I feel kind of bad for you having to take care of two kids at once." She laughed and I laughed with her. Emmett pouted.

Finally his dad recovered and walked over joining in. Emmett's dad wasn't a man of many words but he was a good man. "I know you two can handle it." He said and I smiled as tears rolled down my cheeks. Now it was time to tell my parents.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

My parents were staring us down. They didn't like Emmett in the beginning but they finally decided to just let it go and act civil to him. Mind you that was after a lot of begging. So this was definitely not going to end well. Jasper finally came down the stairs showered and dressed. He sat down in one of the chairs.

"So Rosalie, what's this about?" My mother asked not being one to 'waste' time.

"Well Emmett and I needed to tell you something important." I said looking at my hands. Emmett put one of his hands in mine like I'd done with him with his parents.

"Well get on with it." She said. Again, my mother doesn't like 'wasting' time.

"Emmett and I, we're having a baby." I whispered the last part. Dad looked like he wasn't expecting that while my mother's face was turning red.

The tears were falling before she started her rant. "I can't believe you Rosalie! I thought we taught you better then that! God if I would have known you would turn out to be a whore-" Emmett stood up, fists clenched.

"Shut up! Rosalie is NOT a whore! She's many things like sweet, kind and beautiful. She can be a bitch to people at times but they mostly deserve it. But if there is one thing she isn't, it's a whore." Emmett said shooting daggers at my mom. Jasper had moved to hold me while I cried. I knew she would be mad but I'd never thought she would call me a whore.

"You." She pointed at Emmett. "I want you out of my house and out of my daughter's life. You have done nothing but screw up her life. And Rosalie, we are going to set up an appointment to get that horrid thing out of you."

That did it. "Just shut up mother! I'm not going to get an abortion or will I put this baby up for adoption. We decided long before we told you that we were going to keep this baby and raise it together." I looked at Emmett as I said this and he smiled at me lovingly.

My dad spoke up then. "I'm glad you two are taking responsibility for your actions." He stood up and took my mom by the hand. "We'll be in our bedroom talking about what we are going to do until then. Emmett you are welcome to stay here until it's dinner time. And maybe you can stay for dinner. I'll have to talk her into it though." My mom started to say something but he shook his head and took her to their bedroom.

I stood up and threw my arms around Emmett's neck and cried into his shoulder. I never thought it was going to end like that. He put one arm around my waist and his free hand was running through my hair. "Shhh, Rosie. Everything's okay." He said and so far it seemed that my dad was on our side for now. I hoped everything would be okay.


	6. Chapter Five

_A/N: Chapter five is now a part of the busy hive! (I'm going to be rhyming in every author's note now if I can think of one) Enjoy _

Summary: When Emmett and Rosalie decide they are ready for the next step in their relationship, what will happen? Can they overcome all the troubles? EmXR AH

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer or her characters that she had beautifully created. **

**Chapter Five: Five Months**

Between the two month period and three month period, I had bad morning sickness. It was awful. Surprisingly though no one at school thought it was that though. I asked Esme if she knew something that could help with it. She said eating a lot of nuts helped her. So I made Emmett take me to the store to buy a can of mixed nuts. And Esme was right. I only got sick now when I ate carrots. I didn't know what it was about them but I guess the baby didn't like it.

Now though I've got a baby bump. I have a baby bump and if I wore loose clothes people would question me and if I wore my normal clothes people would question me. It was a lose-lose situation. I let Alice buy me some shirts that would still be cute and look nice.

Emmett liked the bump though. He said it gave him another reason to touch me. I rolled my eyes while Bella and Alice 'awed' at how cute Emmett was being. Edward and Jasper laughed at how Emmett was becoming a girl. I about bit their heads off for that.

Today was actually sunny so Alice brought out the picnic blanket we kept in her locker for days like this. We laid out the blanket and all sat down on it. Emmett sat behind me so I could lean against him. And like always his hands made their way toward my stomach.

Alice looked at us. "So what are you hoping it is?" She asked.

"Boy" "Girl" We said at the same time. Bella looked at Alice while I turned to look at Emmett.

"You want a girl?" I asked confused sure he would've wanted a boy.

"Well yeah I mean I always wanted to have another girl in my life that looks just like you. Plus I can get Alice to buy her shirts that say 'Daddy's little girl'" He said grinning at the thought. "And what about you and the boy? Don't you want another shopping buddy?"

I glanced at Alice seeing that she wasn't paying attention. "I go shopping too much sometimes." I whispered and right on cue, Emmett's booming laugh appeared.

"I love you Rosie." His smile was absolutely stunning.

"I love you Emmett." I returned and pecked his lips.

Like always, Jessica and Lauren come to ruin our moment. "So Rosalie. Is it true? Are you really prego?" Jessica asked.

I rolled my eyes. "Yes I am now could you please leave so we can spend our lunch in private?" I gestured to my friends and I seeing as we never liked those two. Lauren flipped out her phone and started texting immediately. They walked off together telling the whole school.

"I really don't like them." Bella said glaring at them. We all started laughing which caused Bella to blush.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Emmett and I sat in the waiting room. I was here for the monthly check up that we had been going to like good little parents. I had asked our doctor, Dr. Persona, if we could listen to the heartbeat today and she said that that would be a great experience for us. To say I was excited was an understatement. Alice wanted to come along but I wanted it to just be Emmett and me for this.

"Rosalie Hale?" The nurse called out and we stood together walking back toward the room. "You know the drill and Dr. Persona should be here in a bit." She said looking at her clipboard the whole time. She shut the door and walked away.

By the time I was situated and ready for Dr. Persona, she had walked in and was preparing everything. "So Rosalie, everything feeling alright?" She asked getting the gel out and ready to squeeze it. I lifted up my shirt so she could put it on my stomach.

"Yes." I said shyly. Emmett sat beside me holding my hand.

"Good. Are you ready to hear your baby's heartbeat?" She asked smiling at me.

"I've been waiting all day for it." I said grinning back. The gel was cold as always but I just wanted to see the baby and hear its heartbeat.

"There's the head." She started to point out all the parts. "Two hands, two feet. Everything looks perfectly normal. Maybe you're next visit we will be able to determine the sex of your baby. Now as for the heartbeat." She said and I waited. Suddenly you could hear a rhythmic _da-dump _throughout the room. My smile grew and I turned to Emmett to see his eyes watering.

"That's our baby. That's my baby." He mumbled to himself. My grin grew even bigger if that was even possible. Emmett brought my hand to his lips and placed a kiss on it.

"Alright-y then. Rosalie, Emmett, I'll see you next month. Don't forget to stop and make your next appointment with the receptionist." Dr. Persona said before leaving.

We got back out to the waiting area and made the appointment for next month. "Here you go deary. Your pictures." The receptionist gave me the pictures from earlier and I knew Alice would be begging me to see them once I saw her tomorrow.

"Thank you." I said and then Emmett and I walked out.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"So how did the appointment go?" My dad asked as we walked into the house. My mom had gone away on a long-term 'business trip' but we all knew she went to go stay with our parents. She couldn't stand looking at me anymore. It hurt at first but Emmett told me that she didn't deserve to look at me anyways. Dad and Emmett got along much better without my mom here.

"It was amazing Dad! We got to hear the heartbeat." I said walking up to him and hugging him. I kissed his cheek then walked to the living room to sit down.

"Oh did you like hearing it?" He asked probably remembering when he heard Jasper and mine hearts beat.

"Liked it? I loved it. Emmett even teared up." I said kissing Emmett's cheek who had come to sit beside me.

"There was something in my eye." He mumbled.

My dad laughed. "Sure there was Emmett. Is everyone else coming over tonight?" He asked. Alice loved coming over after appointments, mostly because she wanted to look at the pictures. She would drag Bella along and Edward would come too.

"You know Alice is going to and that means she's going to bring Bella who will bring Edward so why do you bother asking?" Emmett asked him.

"Just making sure." He said then disappeared into the kitchen to cheek on dinner.

Just then the door busted open and something short with black hair came flying through it. "Show me the pictures, Rosalie Lillian Hale." I rolled my eyes and took them out of my purse that I had conveniently set beside the couch.

"Thanks for knocking." I said handing her the pictures.

"Didn't have to, Jasper opened the door for me. After all he was over at my house until we headed here." She said taking the pictures over to the chair.

Bella and Edward came in behind Jasper but Bella hearing the bit about knocking, knocked on the wall. I smiled at her and she grinned back. Jasper picked up the remote and put the basketball game on. Bella and Alice looked at the picture while the boys talked to the T.V. like it would respond.

"Aw c'mon ref! That was a foul!" Emmett shouted at the T.V. I sighed wondering if our baby would be a sports fanatic like Emmett. I sure hope not. Just five more months 'til I meet you baby. Five more months.


End file.
